


8/18/17

by 100percentsunshine



Series: Kaylor One Shots [20]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, i wrote this on the day of the blackout, its very short and very bad, scheming taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsunshine/pseuds/100percentsunshine
Summary: pre-rep announcement, Karlie and Taylor laugh over the fandom's reactions to the social media blackout.





	8/18/17

Taylor can't stop the smirk from growing on her face as she scrolls through tumblr. She giggles as she feels her heart rate quicken from the excitement. It's so fucking hilarious to mess with them like this.

“Have they figured it out yet?” Karlie asks, coming back into the living room, a bag of chips in her hands. 

“Come see for yourself. They're all dying,” Taylor says. Her girlfriend plops down next to her on the couch.  
Karlie laughs loudly as she reads posts over Taylor's shoulders. “They're all shook. And hella smart. Like half of your fans are like private investigators or something. It's a miracle they don't know about us.” Taylor looks at her with raised eyebrows. “Okay, well the majority of them are either too blind to see it, or in a lot of denial.”

“Pretty much,” Taylor replies. Her apartment has been turned into what seemed like some sort of secret agent base. They have Karlie's laptop up for the code, as well as Tree’s, hers, and a few of her team’s laptops up to check up on various social media.

Right now, they're taking a bit of a late lunch break. Taylor's been planning this for a while now--it took a bit to figure out all the intricate twists and turns--and she's ecstatic that it's finally coming to fruition.

Taylor is so incredibly excited for her new album. It's definitely her favorite she's made so far. She's most excited to see the kaylors’ reaction to it. There are several tidbits that will hopefully slide right under the rest of her fandom’s noses, but she knows her realest fans will understand.

Taylor almost cackles as she scrolls through tumblr, making her final list for the kaylor secret session she knows they're all wishing for.


End file.
